metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hunter Class
Welcome to Wikitroid! Hunter Class, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Image Licensing + Other things It is important to add license information to any uploaded files. The images that you uploaded seem to all fall under the fair use category. Please go back and label all of your recently uploaded images with a tag in the description. When you hit the preview button, it should look like this. And on another note, please use the preview button when editing articles so that you can edit all that you need to in one individual edit. Creating long strings of minor edits is not a good habit to start, please keep in mind. Thank you. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Volume 2 Ah, I see you share the same objective as me to sweep the Volume 2 page. I did some a while ago, but now I see you've had the goal set on your mind longer than I. Now that you know this, do you plan to continue, or retire the project to me? Not that I really care, no matter who does it, it should be done.--[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 02:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) You do it, i havent got the free time atm Hunter Class 03:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits You made 23 consecutive edits to your user page. This makes it harder for admins like me to patrol edits. Use the preview button, it's your friend :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Mass Editing I am going to have to ask you to stop editing your User Page, at least in the manner you are, currently. Mass editing such as this makes it vastly difficult to patrol, and by proxy, run Wikitroid. Consider this your only warning. Continuing these actions, will leave me no choice but to lock your User Page, or if on other pages, ban you from editing for a while. Thanks. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Well i was only trying to make up a good mock for the gunship page, rather then changing the current page without warning. And yeah, im not that fluent in editing wikia pages, and i want to completly re-do a whole page. So i keeped tweeking things. Its not like i would do X edits everytime, but the end goal is to improve a page that really needed improving. Hunter Class 00:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Notes Hello Hunter Class. I want to bring a few things to your attention: *As has already been mentioned, the Preview button is your friend. Preview ALL of your edits before saving them. Use this to avoid making a large number of edits to a single page in a short space of time. This is an absolute pain in the neck for the admins (who have to review each edit individually) and, while not explicitly forbidden, tends to make them rather aggravated. *When undoing someone else's edits (using the (undo) button), unless the reason for the undo is blatantly obvious (such as vandalism), always add a reason for the undo in the edit summary. Failing to do so is only one step from (and often leads to) edit warring, which can get you blocked. See wikipedia:WP:EDITWAR. *I have noticed that you seem to be having difficulty with the wikimarkup language used on Wikitroid. You may wish to take Wikipedia's Editing Tutorial to help you learn the ropes. *Please remember to use proper English grammar and spelling on the wiki, especially in articles. Please feel free to contact my on my talk page or to if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Samus Aran's Gunship Your rewrite to Samus Aran's Gunship is full of tone, grammar, and formatting errors. Examples of which are misaligned paragraphs, using "there" instead of "their", and adding "notes" to the article (i.e., "note:") instead of properly integrating them with the text. I trust you will go through the article and fix these? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I can give it a go, but surly its the infomation i added that is more important then the formatting. Being highly dyspraxic and dyslexic i may still miss some of these so patience is required. Hunter Class 09:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nevertheless, proper grammar and formatting are important, almost as important as information. They determine how readable an article is, and an unreadable article, a poorly written one, or one that is difficult to follow, no matter how much information is present, might as well have no information. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:37, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: decimated Yes, and my point being that we do not know that the planet was completely destroyed. And before you argue your Google Define definition with that of a full-time English teacher's, please, insure you can provide a better argument than, "I looked it up on Google..." Thanks, [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you said you were a physicist... You should know that an external non-phasic (so far as we know) destruction process would certainly not "obliterate" an entire planetary mass. I find it a bit ridiculous that I would have to remind you of that... [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare When you first created this page, (without the ;) was added to the top of the page. Here is my question: *Were you using the Rich Text Editor at the time of the creation? Or did you just add that? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 16:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Rich Text editor Itallics Please use itallics when writing game names in articles. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I usually remember that. sorry Hunter Class 23:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC)